Ride the Spritron
by portaler8
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami, the inheritor of the moon cell, was surprised to wake up in an alley with her old uniform with the regalia and a small box. Meanwhile, far from Earth, the planet cray gets a new addition in the form of a giant blue glowing cube. Takes place after Dimension 14 of V series and after Umbral Star. Rated K may change later on.
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

**Hello. Welcome to ride the spritron.**

**This is my 1st attempt at a published FF.**

**As to why i am writing this, it's the lack of CFVG FF and the fact i like fate.**

**The story takes place after the Vanguard Koshein and after Extella the Umbral Star.**

**speech/thought/description examples**

**Bold=location/card.**

_**Bold and Italic= Code Cast**_ **.**

"Talking."

'Thought To self/letters and notes read from self.'

'_Italics'=mental communication/ letters and notes read from others._

**And finally all works and properties belong to their respectful and rightful owners.**

**I own nothing.**

**-Beging-**

**-Prologue-**

**Location : Planet Cray**

Far off of the universe, is a peaceful planet. This is Planet Cray, a world filled with life and has a deep connection to another world. The day was like any other and was just as bright. However above Cray were ripples in the fabric of reality and the inhabitants panicked and prepare for the worst. Then the realm cracks.

_*****_**SHATTER***

The wall of reality breaks, a blinding light and deafening sound covers Cray. Once both cease, at the source of both is now a Blue Digital cube. This Cube is the Mooncell Automaton.

**Location Earth**

It was another ordinary day. People were walking towards their destination and talking to others. Unknown to any passersby, a faint light shimmers in a narrow alleyway and appearing from blue digital cubes, is a young girl with brown hair and eyes in a brown school uniform. On her hand is a ring and a small box.

"Where am i?" she asked confused of her surroundings.

"What is this?" looking at the box in her hand.

_'Hello?Are you there preator?'_ A voice called to her.

A quick glance at the ring on her finger as a light flashes dimly.

"Saber?"

_'UMU. Indeed, it is I master. I see you have made it safely.'_

"What do you mean? What about Caster and Altera and the others?"

_'The Fox and the others went to see the damage across the moon cell. All servants are accounted for.'_

"What about me?"

_'It seems you were given a physical body and was sent to earth. All in all, everything went fine… except…'_

"Except?"

_'The moon cell is no longer by the earth.'_

"What?!"

_'The moon cell is currently by a planet that closely resembles Earth except for the high density mana.'_

'How could this have happened?'

_'Hmm…. There's a letter. Shall I read it?' _

"Yes."

_'Dear Ms. Kishinami, I was bored and needed entertainment. I have given you lodging and have enrolled you into another school. You will find in the box the address of said lodging and a deck of cards that will act as another connection to the moon cell. Have fun -The Kaleidoscope.'_

"Well now it makes sense."

_'UMU, the second's meaning of entertainment is a bit skewed.'_

"Well no use complaining, might as well head to this address."

_'Very well master. I have some duties to attend to.'_

"Alright. We shall talk again saber."

With that, the ring stops glowing.

"Time to open that box."

As she did, she found the two items in the letter and a note. Seeing the note as an additional item she read it first.

"Hmm. 'P.S I just realized you may not know how to get to the address. Lucky, just step out of the alley and you will see a shop called Card Capital. You can ask directions there. From K.'"

She pockets the note and address and looks at the deck of cards. She is surprised to see her servants and the others as cards even those who image is unknown yet familiar.

"Cardfight Vanguard?"

With her thoughts collected she took her first steps out of the alley and into the bright world.

**-End Prologue-**

**AN: well i hope you enjoyed it.**

**My character interactions and pacing are not great but the matches will be nice.**

**Uploads may be sporadic. **

**Pleas comment and review, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the full re upload also**

**I own nothing.**

**-Begin-**

**-Chapter 01-**

**The First Fight**

**Location: Open street.**

Stepping out of the alley, Hakuno looked around with cautioned awe and wonderment.

People walked by and went on with their lives, cars occasionally drove by on the street, birds flew overhead and chirped.

The sheer amount of activity was quite astonishing to the former digital human.

But she couldn't get sidetracked.

As the note said, a building with the words 'Card Capital' was just across the street from her.

"Looks like it's time to get some answers."

**Location: Card Capital**

As she stepped inside, she was immediately greeted.

"Hello and welcome!"

Looking for the source of the greeting, she found at the counter a man with green hair and rectangular glasses wearing an apron.

Also on the counter was a cat in a basket with a paper sign with 'assistant manager' written on it.

Looking around, she notices many single cards on display, a backroom with some tables, and a pit like area.

"How may I help you?"

Snapped out of her thoughts she quickly replied

"What is this place?"

"This is Card Capital. We're a specialty shop for trading card games, the most popular one being Cardfight Vanguard."

Confused as to why she was sent to a card shop, she quickly remembered the small box of cards with the same name of the game.

However, as she was lost in thought and was still in the front of the store, she failed to realize the doors opened and someone bumped into her rather quickly.

This caused her to fall and the box in her hand to open and spill its contents onto the floor.

"Oww...hm? Oh no!"

While still on the floor, she was frantically trying to collect the cards.

Oddly she was helped out by a boy with blue hair in a black uniform with red accents.

"Oh my are you okay. I'm sorry about that. Let me help you."

From the way it sounds, it was him who bumped into her.

He was now helping her pick up her cards.

"Thank you."

"Oh! Hello Aichi, Misaki your both hear early."

Hearing the clerk, Hakuno notices the boy didn't come alone.

Behind him is a girl with white hair in a female uniform with the color scheme as the boy's with a green hairband on her wrist.

"Hello manager."

"Hello Shin."

They both seem to know him and vice versa.

The white haired girl speaks.

"The school is undergoing some large surprise maintenance, so all the students and faculty were sent home."

"Okay, but where are the others?"

By now all the cards on the floor were now gathered and were given to Hakuno.

"Thank you."

She said

The boy replied

"No worries and sorry again. The student council went to discuss club expenditures, Eru said something about psychic powers, Shingo had plans with his younger brother , and Naoki wanted to tune his deck at home."

"Ah, makes sense. But why come here when it is still the middle of the day?"

"Haha, a force of habit really."

As they talked, Hakuno saw this as an opportunity for some answers about Vanguard.

She went up to the boy.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to play?"

She held up the deck for everyone to see.

Her question seemed to have shocked everyone in the shop at that moment.

The boy rebounded with a reply

"Yes I know how to cardfight."

"Can you teach me?"

Once again her question seemed to still the air.

The boy asked.

"You don't know how to play?"

"No, I don't know the rules and have just got this deck today."

Thinking about it for a couple seconds, the boy smiled and replied.

"Sure I'll show you how to play. Oh, before I forget, my name is Aichi Sendou."

The boy now named Aichi says.

The white haired girl comes up and says.

"And I'm Misaki Tokura. The manager here is my uncle Shin."

The manager nods at this.

Hakuno greets to them.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami. Pleased to meet you Sendo-san , Tokura-san."

Aichi and Misaki quickly replied.

"No need for Honorifics, just call me Aichi."

"Same, Misaki is fine."

Hakuno replied.

"Then call me Hakuno."

Both Aichi and Hakuno went down to the pit area.

In the center was a single table.

When both of them arrived at the table Aichi explained.

"Now before we begin, do you see cards with three point stars?"

Hakuno nods.

"Place those in the upper left box of your field. I will explain those later."

Hakuno places the cards in place.

"Now that's done. Do you see numbers on the upper left corner of your cards?"

"Yes."

"Place one that has a zero and a black border in the center circle face down."

"Okay."

"Now with that done, we both shuffle our decks and draw five cards from the top of the deck."

Both of them do the required actions.

Then suddenly there is a shift in the atmosphere.

Aichi's own form seems to shift.

He then speaks.

"Now, Imagine it."

In an instant both of them are somehow transported to another world, only they both seem like astral projections.

He continues.

"Our minds have now been sent to planet Cray. It is a world similar to earth. We are currently spirits in form without power."

Hakuno could only awe at the world her mind was sent to.

Aichi still explains.

"However with the cards, units, we embody those units we become the vanguard. The one who leads the way."

Still shocked Hakuno could only nod.

"Are you ready Hakuno?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, Stand up Vanguard!"

"Sss-stand up VV-vanguard!"

"Glyme!"

**Glyme: pow 6000 crt 1 grd 0**

"Cyberframe Effigy!"

**Cyberframe Effigy: pow 6000 crt 1 grd 0**

The unit looks like a ridgid mannequin with red lines.

"Mooncell? Didn't know there was a new clan?"

Aichi's question seemed to have brought her back.

'What was that?'

Shaken by that, she calms herself.

"Please continue Aichi."

"Okay."

**Turn 1**

**Aichi's turn**

**Hand 5**

**Empty:(V)Glyme:Empty**

**Empty:Empty:Empty**

**Damage 0**

"During the start of the turn, the turn player gets to draw the top card of the deck and add it to the hand. So draw!"

"Now during the main phase of the turn, the turn player can increase the strength of the vanguard by embodying a unit one grade higher. This is called a ride. Ride! Knight squire Allen."

**Knight squire Allen : pow 8000 crt 1 grd 1**

"Skill of Glyme, since I rode atop of him, I can draw card. Also since I went first, I cannot attack. So it's your turn."

**Turn End**

"Okay."

**Turn 2**

**Hakuno's turn**

**Hand 5**

**Empty:(V)Cyberframe Effigy:Empty**

**Empty: Empty: Empty**

**Damage 0**

"Draw."

**Hand 6**

"Ride! Servant Archer Robin Hood."

**Servant Archer Robin Hood: pow 6000 crt 1 grd 1**

The Unit was a man in green with a green cloak and a wrist mounted crossbow.

"Skill of Cyberframe. Draw. And since I went second I can attack you?"

"Well, I guess so. To declare an attack, just turn the attacking unit sideways. "

"Robin Hood attacks."

"No guard."

**(Robin Hood)6000 - (Allen) 8000**

"Skill of Archer. When it attacks, the defending unit loses 3000 power."

**(Robin Hood)6000 - (Allen) 5000**

"Ah so that's his skill. By the way Hakuno, since your attacking with your vanguard, you reveal the top card of the deck to see if there is a trigger. The effect is based on the trigger you pull. Then you add that card to your hand. This is called a drive check."

"Okay, Drive Check : **Gatekeeper Attack Program (Draw Trigger)**"

The revealed unit is a large mannequin with purple lines.

"Do you see the icon on the upper right corner of the card? That's a trigger, all triggers add 10000 pow to units and that one in particular lets you draw a card. "

"So Draw."

"Now, since that attack went through, I now do a damage check. I reveal the top card of the deck for a trigger and send it to my damage zone. So Damage Check : **Knight of silence Gallatin ( no Trigger)**. When a player gets 6 cards in the damage zone, they lose the match."

"So that's the goal, pretty simple. Now that I have no more units to attack with, i guess it's your turn."

**-Turn end-**

**-Turn 03-**

**Aichi's Turn**

**Hand 6**

**Empty:(V)Knight squire Allen:Empty**

**Empty:Empty:Empty**

**Damage 1 (0 of 1 used)**

"Thanks, now Draw."

**Hand 7**

"Now, Stand up my avatar, Ride! Blaster Blade."

**Blaster Blade pow 10000 crt 1 grd 2**

"Now, do you see those yellow circles? You can call units to these circles to aid you in battle as long as their grades are equal to or lower than your vanguard these are called rear guards. Call! Dream Painter to the upper right, Knight of friendship Kay to the lower left and Wingal right behind Blaster Blade. "

**Dream Painter : pow 8000 crt 1 grd 1**

**WIngal: pow 8000 crt 1 grd 1**

**Kay: 8000 crt 1 grd 1**

"Now i activate Kay's skill. His skill requires a counter blast which means i must flip a face up card in my damage zone face down. There are also costs that require you to send cards from the stack under the vanguard to the drop. The stack is called the soul and the action is a soul blast. Now continuing the game, counter blast, and call from my deck Knight of Loyalty Bedivere to the upper left."

**Bedivere : pow 10000 crt 1 grd 2**

"Now, Dream Painter attacks Archer. You can guard attacks by using the cards shield value on their sides to add to your vanguards power for that battle. "

" I will choose not to guard."

**(Robin)6000-8000(Painter)**

"Alright, only the vanguard drive check, so Hakuno if you please. "

"Damage Check : **Plant Attack Program (Heal Trigger).**

The card was a pot spewing purple sludge from the top.

"A heal trigger would have recovered 1 damge if you had any , but the plus is that a unit of your choice gains 10000 till the end of turn."

"Understood. Power to Archer."

"Now, grade 1 or 0 units in the back can lend there power to the attacking units in the front row. That's a boost. Now with a boost from wingal; Blaster Blade attacks. Skill of wingal, when it boosts Blaster Blade, give Blaster blade +5000 power. Skill of Blaster blade, when there are 4 or more rear guards, he gains an extra critical, which means if my attack hits, it will deal 2 damage."

**(Robin)16000-23000 crt 2(Blaster Blade)**

"Guard with a copy of Archer."

**(Robin)26000-23000 crt 2(Blaster Blade)**

"Drive Check : **Blaster Blade (No Trigger)**.If there was a trigger, I would of had gain power to hit."

"Got it."

"Now boosted by Kay, Bedivere attacks. Skill of Kay, When he boosts Bedivere, +3000 to himself. Skill of Bedivere, When boosted by Kay, +3000 to himself."

**(Robin)16000-24000(Bedivere)**

"No guard. Damage Check : **Servant Caster Hans Christian Anderson(No Trigger).**"

The unit revealed is a 'boy' with blue hair with a quill and a floating book.

"That's my turn. Oh, by the way, don't forget to stand any rested units before you draw."

**-Turn end-**

**Turn 4**

**Hakuno's turn**

**Hand 7 **

**Empty:(V)Servant Archer Robin Hood:Empty**

**Empty:Empty:Empty**

**Damage 2 (0 of 2 used)**

"Stand and draw."

**Hand 8**

"Ride! Servant Rider Medusa."

**Servant Rider Medusa : pow 10000 crt 1 grd 1**

On the card is a woman with long purple hair, a tube like dress, long black boots, holding a chain and nail, and a large blindfold covering her eyes and forehead.

"Skill of Medusa,counterblast of 1, wingal does not stand on your turn. Next, call Servant Caster Anderson to the right."

**Servant Caster Hans Christian Anderson : pow 8000 crt 1 grd 1**

"Skill of Anderson, counterblast of 1 and +5000 pow on himself."

**Anderson : pow 13000**

"Now Aderson attacks your vanguard."

**(Anderson)13000 - 10000 (Blaster Blade)**

"No guard. Damage check : **King of knights Alfred ( No Trigger).**"

"Medusa attacks the vanguard."

**(Medusa) 10000 - 10000 (Blaster Blade)**

"No guard."

"Drive Check: **Servant Lancer Cu Chulainn(No Trigger)**."

On the card is a man in a blue leotard holding a red spear.

"Damage Check : **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal Trigger)**. Heal trigger, recover 1 damage."

"I end my turn."

**-Turn End-**

**Turn 5**

**Aichi's Turn**

**Hand 5**

**Bedivere:(V)Blaster Blade: Dream Painter**

**Kay:Wingal (Rested): Empty**

**Damage 2 (0 of 2 used)**

"Stand and Draw."

**Hand 6**

"Ride! King of knights Alfred."

**King of Knights, Alfred : pow 13000 crt 1 grd 3 gft Force**

"When a player rides a grade 3 with a marker under the grade, they gain an imaginary gift. There are 3 different gifts, each with 2 types, type 1 and 2 respectfully. Once you pick a type, you stay with that type for the rest of the game. My gift is force type 1. With force 1, I select a circle on my field and equip the gift. The effect of force 1 is, on my turn, any unit on this circle gains +10000 pow till the end of turn. I'm selecting my vanguard circle. Next Alfred's skill, counterblast 1 and call from the deck 1 Blaster Blade."

**Blaster Blade pow 10000 crt 1 grd 2**

"Place to the right and Dream Painter moves back. Rear guards on the left and right can move from the front and back of the same column. Skill of Blaster Blade, counterblast and soulblast of 1, force Caster to retire."

**Caster retires**

"Continuing Alfred's skill, since I called, he gets +5000 till the end of turn. Now boosted by Kay, Bedivere attacks."

**(Medusa) 10000-24000 (Bedivere)**

"No Guard. Damage Check : **Golden Scout Program ( Critical Trigger) **."

On the card, a mannequin of gold.

"That's a critical trigger, you can increase the critical of a unit by one and increase a unit's

Pow by 10000 till the end of turn."

"All effects to Medusa."

**Medusa : pow 20000 crt 2**

"Alfred attacks the vanguard."

**(Medusa) 20000 - 28000 (Alfred)**

"No guard."

"When a grade 3 vanguard attacks, it can drive check twice, this is called twin drive. My twin drive : **1st Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal Trigger). **Since your damage is higher than mine, I don't heal but I still get the power. Power to Blaster Blade. **2nd : Flogal (Critical Trigger)**. Power to Blaster Blade and the critical to Alfred."

**(Medusa) 20000 - 28000 crt 2 (Alfred) **

"2 damage, so 2 damage checks?"

"Yes."

"Damage Check : **1st Silver Scout Program (Front Trigger)**."

Similar to to Gold Scout but SIlver

"That's a front trigger, that gives 10000 pow to the entire front row."

**Medusa : pow 30000**

"**2nd : Servant Rider Medusa (No Trigger)**."

" Now boosted by Dream Painter, Blaster Blade attacks."

**(Medusa) 30000 - 38000 (Blaster Blade)**

"Guard with Gold Scout Program."

**(Medusa) 45000- 38000 (Blaster Blade)**

"With that, my turn ends."

**-Turn End-**

**Turn 6**

**Hakuno's Turn**

**Hand 6**

**Empty:(V) Servant Rider Medusa:Empty**

**Empty:Empty:Empty**

**Damage 5 (2 of 5 used)**

"Stand and Draw."

**Hand 7**

When she looked at the drawn card, she gives a small smile.

"Lend me your aid once more. The Empress of Roses that performs upon the Golden Theater. Ride! Servant Saber Nero Claudius."

**Servant Saber Nero Claudius: pow 13000 crt 1 grd 3 gft Force**

The card depicts a woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes, holding an oddly shaped red sword, and dressed in a rather revealing red dress.

"Imaginary gift, Force 1 to the Vanguard. Call Servant Lancer Cu Chulainn to the left."

**Servant Lancer Cu Chulainn: pow 10000 crt 1 grd 2**

"Lancer Attacks the Vanguard, activate skill, when Lancer attacks counterblast 1, retire a unit from the back row and Lancer gains +5000. Wingal retires."

**Wingal retires**

**(Cu Chulainn) 15000 - 13000 (Alfred)**

"No guard, Damage Check : **Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (No Trigger).**"

"Now Saber attacks."

**(Nero) 23000 - 13000 (Alfred)**

"Guard with copies of Blaster Blade and Dream Painter."

**(Nero) 23000 - 28000 (Alfred)**

"Twin Drive: **1st Plant Attack Program (Heal Trigger)** , recover one damage and power to Saber, **2nd Servant Caster Nursery Rhyme (No Trigger)**."

**(Nero) 33000 - 28000 (Alfred)**

The revealed card showed a girl with white hair in a black poofy dress, holding a book.

"Damage Check : **King of Knights, Alfred (No Trigger)**."

"That is all for my turn."

**-Turn End-**

**Turn 7**

**Aichi's Turn**

**Hand 5**

**Bedivere: (V)King of Knights, Alfred: Blaster Blade **

**Gft F1**

**Kay: Empty: Dream Painter**

**Damage 4 (0 of 4 Used)**

"Stand and Draw."

**Hand 6**

"Ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred."

**Monarch Sanctuary Alfred: pow 13000 crt 1 grd 3 gft Force**

"Imaginary gift, Force 1 to Blaster Blade. Skill of Monarch counterblast and soulblast 1, return a Blaster Blade from the Drop zone to the hand and till the end of turn Monarch gains +15000 pow and if there is a unit with 'Alfred' in its name in the soul, + 1 crt. Also while as my Vanguard, all 'Blaster Blade' units gain +10000 pow and +5000 shield. Call Blaster Blade and Wingal to the left column and Allen behind the Vanguard. Kay and Bedivere retire."

**Kay retired**

**Bedivere retired**

"Skill of the called Blaster Blade. Pay the cost and retire Lancer."

**Cu Chulainn retired**

"Boosted by Allen, Monarch attacks."

**(Nero) 13000 - 46000 crt 2 (Monarch)**

"Guard with Gatekeeper. Skill of Gatekeeper, discard a card and nullify the attack."

**(Nero) 13000 X 46000 crt 2 (Monarch)**

"Looks like you figured out how to use sentinels."

"It was easy to understand."

"Even though my attack can't get through, I still have the Twin Drive, **1st Flash Shield Iseult (Draw Trigger)**, pow to the left Blaster Blade and draw, **2nd Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical Trigger)**, all effects to the right Blaster Blade. Now, boosted by Dream Painter, my right Blaster Blade attacks."

**(Nero) 13000 - 48000 crt 2 (Blaster Blade)**

"Guard with 2 Plant Attack Programs."

**(Nero) 53000 - 48000 crt 2 (Blaster Blade)**

"Finally, boosted by Wingal, my right Blaster Blade attacks, Wingal's skill, +5000 to Blaster Blade."

**(Nero) 13000 - 43000 (Blaster Blade)**

"No Guard. Damage Check : **Servant Rider Medusa (No Trigger)**."

"I end my turn."

**-Turn End-**

**Turn 8**

**Hakuno's Turn**

**Hand 2**

**Empty:(V)Servant Saber Nero Claudius:Empty**

**Empty:Empty:Empty**

**Damage 5 (2 of 5 used)**

"It's now or never, Stand and Draw."

**Hand 3**

Looking at the drawn card, she smiles, as lady luck has blessed her.

"Re-ride! Saber! Imaginary Gift force 1, to the vanguard. Skill of Saber, if there is a unit with 'Nero' in its name in the soul, soulblast 1 card with Nero in it's name and discard 2, gain another imaginary gift force marker. Now Saber's other skill, to activate it I must remove 3 force gifts of any type from my field and if I do,until the end of turn, Saber gains effects for each of your individual unit's grade on your field. For every grade 1 or 0, +10000 to Saber. For every grade 2, +1 crt. For every grade 3 or greater, +1 to the drive. If my opponent has a grade 3 or higher vanguard, instead of additional drive, Saber can restand after her attack. Also, on the turn this effect is activated, if my opponent has 6 or more units on the field, when Saber attacks you cannot guard with trigger units and you cannot intercept."

**Servant Saber Nero Claudius : pow 43000 crt 3**

Aichi looks shocked as he looks at the unit and then grasp his head, as if in pain, but the most curious thing was a faint glimmer from his eyes.

Worried for his being, Hakuno asked.

"Are you alright Aichi?"

He looks at her, his eyes no longer glimmering.

"Ah...yes I'm fine, this comes and goes, please continue."

"Alright, Saber attacks the vanguard."

**(Nero) 43000 crt 3 - 13000 (Monarch)**

Seeing his hand, Aichi is unable to block the attack.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive : **1st Servant Archer Robin Hood (No Trigger)**, the **2nd Gold Scout Program (Critical Trigger)**. All effects to Saber."

**(Nero) 53000 crt 4 - 13000 (Monarch)**

"Damage check : **1st Wingal (No Trigger)**, **2nd Exculpate the Blaster (No Trigger)**. And with that I have lost.

**-Match Set-**

**Winner: Hakuno**

After a moment to breathe, Hakuno went to thank her opponent.

"Thank you for the match and for teaching me how to play."

"It's no big deal, thanks for the game."

"Great game you two."

Looking up, Hakuno forgot that they weren't the only people here.

Above them, watching the entire match was Misaki and the manager.

As both Hakuno and Aichi went back up, they were greeted by Misaki.

"Congrats on your first win Hakuno."

"Thank you Misaki."

"By the way, where did you get your deck? I've never heard of Mooncell until today."

Quickly thinking, Hakuno found a way to describe how she acquired her deck.

" It was given to me. When I found it, it was in this box with a small note and address, and until today I've never even heard of vanguard."

Her answer, once again, seems to pause time as everyone in the shop, looks at her with disbelief.

Hakuno notices and decides to question it.

"Umm ... is something wrong?"

Aichi was the first to respond.

"Not really, we were just very surprised."

"Okay."

Before any more questions were asked, the manager approached the group.

"By the way Hakuno, what brought you into the shop? I know you're not a regular."

Hakuno then remembered why she went into the shop in the first place.

"Oh, I was so immersed I forgot."

Quickly She dug through her pocket and revealed the note with an address.

"Do any of you know this address? I'm new here and don't know my way."

Both Misaki and the Manager looks at the address out of curiosity, Aichi however, looks at it with recognition.

"Wait, this is…."

**AN: Hello everyone, long time right, life has happened... a right I am gonna ****admit**** this was on the back for a while.**

**Took a while to edit and ****actually**** write. Also I need help on how some clans playout.**

**Here's the ****card**** list :**

**Servant Archer Robin Hood: Power 6000 Critical 1 Grade 1 Shield 10000**

**Skill: [AUTO]:R/(V) When this unit attacks, the defending unit loses 3000 pow for that battle.**

**Servant Caster Hans Christian Anderson: Power 8000 Critical 1 Grade 1 Shield 10000**

**Skill: [ACT] {1/turn} R/(V) C-Blast 1 pay the cost and activate 1 of the following effects**

***Give one unit +5000 pow until end of turn**

***{rest this unit} Until the end of your opponent's turn, Guardians gain +5000 shield.**

***C-Blast 2, put in the soul 1 card from the deck, then shuffle.**

***S-Blast 2 and retire this unit, give the Vanguard +1 Drive for one battle.**

**Servant Rider Medusa: Power 10000 Critical 1 Grade 2 Shield 5000**

**Skill: [AUTO] R/(V): When placed, C-Blast 1, select one of your opponent's rear guard, that unit does not stand on their turn.**

**Servant Saber Nero Claudius: Power 13000 Critical 1 Grade 3 Gift force**

**Skill: [AUTO] (V): When placed, if there is a card with 'Nero' in it's name in the soul, S-Blast 1 card with 'Nero' in it's name and discard two cards, gain a 'Imaginary gift Force' on the (V).**

**Skill [ACT] (V): Remove 3 'Imaginary gift Force' from your side of the field, and until the end of turn, this unit gains effect for every unit your opponent controls individual grade.**

***0 or 1: this unit gets +10000 power**

***2: this unit gets +1 critical**

***3 or higher: this unit gets +1 drive, if your opponent has a grade 3 or higher Vanguard, this unit can re stand after it attacks once.**

**On the turn this Skill is activated, if your opponent controls 6 or more units one their field, when this unit attacks, your opponent cannot guard with trigger units and cannot intercept.**

**Tell me what you think and see you later.**


End file.
